


Eyes Closed, Lips Opened

by floweringrebel



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rizzles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: She has my eyes closed, her breath lingers above my ear, and she's breathing harder with each passing second. I hear her lick her lips before she kisses my cheekbone down to my jawline and moving slowly over to my lips. She kisses me softly and I'm hoping she'll let me open my eyes soon so I can see her exquisite eyes looking into mine. That's one of my favorite parts of life; looking into her eyes and seeing her kindness; the smart twinkle and the love pour from her wonderful, wonderful soul. She stops kissing me suddenly, "Don't open your eyes yet, Jane."
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Eyes Closed, Lips Opened

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction dot net.

She has my eyes closed, her breath lingers above my ear, and she's breathing harder with each passing second. I hear her lick her lips before she kisses my cheekbone down to my jawline and moving slowly over to my lips. She kisses me softly and I'm hoping she'll let me open my eyes soon so I can see her exquisite eyes looking into mine. That's one of my favorite parts of life; looking into her eyes and seeing her kindness; the smart twinkle and the love pour from her wonderful, wonderful soul. She stops kissing me suddenly, "Don't open your eyes yet, Jane."

"Ok, Maur." I whisper quietly, reaching her breasts with my palms. I squeeze. I rub both of my thumbs over her erect nipples. I open my mouth slightly, anticipating her mouth rejoining mine. I can still feel her breath on me but this time she's near my clavicle. She bites down on my shoulder lightly before she starts kissing my clavicle and neck. She gingerly nibbles my skin. For a moment she holds a patch of my skin inside her mouth and leaving a mark in her wake.

"Maur," I whisper, hoping she'll let me look at her now. Instead of answering, she finally meets my lips with hers. I graze my hands up to cup her face, my fingertips run over her cheek. Soft and short trails across her cheek. It feels nice. She deepens the kiss and I realize that those lips, those lips will be the death of me. I moan into the kiss, feeling her mischievous smirk form against my lips. I open my eyes slightly, catching a glimpse of her closed eyes I decide to close them before she notices. Abruptly, she pulls back from me and I whine at the loss.

"Maura!" She gets up and backs away from me. I open my eyes to observe her fully. "Why'd you stop?"

"I think you know why, Jane." She says matter-of-factly. She crosses her arms and I can't help but smile. She's too adorable for words even though she's mad at me.

"I couldn't help it…" I look at her hopefully. I just need those lips on mine again.

"You're supposed to listen to me. It was my turn. You started this…" She looks at me seriously. I think she's actually mad and I start to worry. "But I'm going to finish it." She moves forward quickly until she's back to being on top of me on our bed. Her lips are on mine instantly; her body heat radiates and mingles with mine. She kisses my jaw to sweet nibbles on my earlobe before giving my neck some much needed attention. Her hands lift up my shirt; her fingers touch my stomach, tracing my abdominal muscles up to my breasts. She sucks hard on the space that dips from my neck to my shoulder. "Fuck Maur." She looks at me and our eyes connect. I realize I'm holding my breath so I exhale. She kisses me before I have the chance to inhale. I place my tongue in her mouth. She responds eagerly and I feel up her back beneath her silky camisole. We break the kiss to breathe and I look into her eyes once more. I can see; she's everything. And miraculously she's mine. "I love you… So much." I mumble. I wrap my arms around her back and twine our legs together. I have to hold her.

I hear her lips part and her gentle breath tickles my ear. She whispers, "I love you even more." I squeeze her momentarily while thinking that I love her more than she could even fathom, more than even I could. She kisses my cheek and I realize we probably love each other the same insane amount: completely.


End file.
